


Attraction

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Teeny Tiny J2 Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-07
Updated: 2007-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has feelings for Jensen. Angst ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> It's another ficlet that I just felt come over me.

When Jared first meets Jensen Ackles the attraction is immediate. But…But he has a girlfriend he’s been with since he first learned he’d get the part of Sam Winchester. But he’s not gay and Jensen is a man. But they play brothers on the tv series that’s keeping them working hopefully another year or two. But he just doesn’t understand why, of all the guys in the whole damn world, he has to fall for the one who has easily become his best friend off set. He’s sure there are a lot of other buts somewhere in there but he can’t think of them at the moment. Right now all he knows is Jensen is laying down with his eyes closed. On _his_ bed. In _his_ trailer. And his flannel shirt has ridden up his back. There are freckles winking at him, although he recognizes this makes no sense. The freckles, their contrast against Jensen’s tanning bed-bronzed skin, urges him to run his fingers across them. Just to see if they feel as smooth as they look…

Jared stops himself as his hand reaches out. Lucky for him, too, because Jensen decides at that moment to open his eyes. When Jared tries to lamely joke about his snoring, Jensen replies rather sternly that he was meditating, not sleeping. Jared laughs. He always laughs. This time is no different. Jensen just shakes his head and rubs at his eyes. Again, Jared finds himself wanting to touch him, takes his hands and hold them. Nothing else. Just feel the rough patches on his palms and the strength of his grip. Jared has yet to accept that he has too many “buts” and “justs” when it comes to him. It’s obvious to a few people what potential they have romantically. Even Sandy, his girlfriend. She keeps this secret to herself and hopes it isn’t the truth. Down inside, where it counts, she sees them together, sees how Jared looks at Jensen in a way he has never looked or will ever look at her, and hates Jensen a little.

Jensen, it’s clear, is living his life the way he has always seen fit. With some reserve and caution. He’s being himself, letting Jared in because he has no other choice, and doesn’t get why everyone, fans and people they know, think they’d make “a cute couple”. He likes the kid, loves his loyalty and honesty, loves how well he soaks up his presence. He doesn’t see any reason why there should be more. Although, and he will never admit this to anyone who would go so far as to threaten his life, he has wondered. Jensen and Jared are just Jensen and Jared, and that’s all that matters to him. And Jared will continue to suffer his unrequited love in silence, because he doesn’t want to lose Jensen’s friendship. Sandy, in this equation, is an afterthought to him…


End file.
